Cops and Robbers
''Cops and Robbers ''is an online team/faction based first-person/third person shooter developed by Splash Damage and published by Bethesda Softworks, released on the Xbox One and PC on May 19, 2025. A PS4 port is scheduled for release in 2026 and the game is free to play on Steam. As the name suggests, Cops and Robbers is a faction based shooter, where players can choose between two rivalling factions, namely the imfamous robbers of Clan Corvus and the peacekeeping forces of the Redwood Police Department. Each faction has a certain playstyle, with Clan Corvus utilizing flanking and offense tactics and the RPD focussing on frontline defense and tanking. Each team has 6 members a game, where each of the 18 characters (9 for each team) has 3 specialist playstyles to choose from, as well as the option to customize your own loadout and abilities that caters to the player's liking. Gameplay-wise, players are subjected to play one out of 200 missions, with 20 missions unlocked for the player. In these missions, the player must complete a few objectives given to them. Most of them are based around defending control points, escorts, heists, stealing valuable items/info and all-out fights to the death (traditional FPS stuff, basically.) Like many traditional FPS games, players can unlock cosmetics like skins and weapons, only this time they have an affect on gameplay, with some granting positive and negative effects to the player's character and team. The game currently has three modes, namely an offline mode called Nomad, an online mode called Corvus vs RPD and an arcade mode dubbed Arcade. More modes are confirmed to be released later in the year. Cops and Robbers is one of Splash Damage's most recent first-person shooter games. Most of it's art style and gameplay mechanics are similar towards such popular online-FPS games, like Overwatch, Team Fortress 2 and Paladins to name a few. It also bears some similar concepts from one of Splash Damage's FPS games, 2011's Brink, with some people claiming Cops and Robbers to be a prequel to said game. The game has received positive reviews, with it's praise based around gameplay mechanics, art style, characters and overall story. It continues to produce new updates and as of 2026 has become free to play on Steam. The game does not support micro-transactions, with most of it's content being supported by the in-game currency, which is mainly earned from playing the game. Gameplay Game Modes ??? Factions Redwood Police Department (R.P.D) ??? Clan Corvus ??? Plot/Lore The game takes place in 2018 in the city of Redwood Acres in New Hampshire, one of the largest towns in the US (Redwood Acres, not NH). Prior to these events, an all-out nuclear war has broken loose between the US and Russia, leaving a quarter of the world in chaos. In the town of Redwood Acres, the city has gone into utter chaos, with mass riots along the streets due to said wars. Because of this, the Redwood Police Department, led by Chief of Police Morton Barnes, decided to take action by resorting to militarization. Because of this, the RPD has adapted to a take-no prisoners mindset, while still trying to maintain peace within the community of the city. Yet this mentality and way of law enforcement received backlash within the the civilians and especially the immigrants, who had lost their countries to the war. This has led to a war between the two that still continues in the game. This war is dubbed the Grand Redwood Riot. During this riot, Clan Corvus, a community gang consisting of immigrants, traders, mercenaries, cutthroats, poor people and robbers have taken the Grand Redwood Riot to their advantage. Led by the Wallace Brothers, Iain and Ralph, Clan Corvus started making a name for itself by stealing weapons and valuable tech from numerous areas to secretly establish an army to eliminate the RPD and restore peace to Redwood Acres. However, the numerous slew of robberies stared to grow from myth to popular belief. But it wasn't until Clan Corvus's presence was revealed by a traitor named Joseph that Clan Corvus was finally revealed to the world. Dubbed as either terrorists and conspirators or saviors to the city by the public, the RPD began to place bounties on their heads and killed half of Clan Corvus's members, one of whom was Chief's son, Rhett. Because of these events, another battle had begun, with the two armies fighting against one another, with the RPD restoring peace and eliminating the supposed terrorists, and Clan Corvus vying control over Redwood Acres to restore their "true peace" and to destroy this so called "cutthroat" police force. Trivia ???Category:Gun-shooters/First Person Shooter Games Category:Online Games Category:Third-person shooter games Category:Bethesda Softworks games Category:Steam Games Category:Cops and Robbers